Violet Hill
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Lucius va bientôt quitter Poudlard, il sera alors aux côtés de son ignoble maître, contraint de lui obéir à jamais. Il se mariera avec la belle Narcissa, ils auront de beaux enfants dignes de leur rang... Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Margaret ? One-Shot R&R!


_Salut tout le monde!_

_Une chanson que j'adore, et un pairing compliqué. Lucius/OC/Narcissa, du temps des études de Lucius à Poudlard._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Violet Hill<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Was a long and dark December - C'était un mois de Décembre long et sombre<br>From the rooftops I remember - Depuis les toits je me rappelle  
>There was snow - Il y avait de la neige<br>White snow - De la neige blanche_

Poudlard n'est pas toujours aussi accueillant qu'il veut le laisser croire. Cette année, certains élèves ont profité des vacances de Noël pour s'enfuir, et ne plus réapparaître au chateau. Nous sommes en 1972, et le Lord Noir multiplie les attaques. Un amoureux des moldus retrouvé mort, une famille de sang-impur torturée jusqu'à la folie de sa majeure partie, et même des traitres à leur sang condamnés à fuir le pays pour sauver leurs enfants.

Je ne peux pas les blâmer, ni les frères Terre, ni mon amie Sherazade, ni Angie Ingold. Tous nés de moldus ou de traitres à leur sang, et donc, tous en danger de mort. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont plus en sécurité à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais je comprends que leurs parents ne puissent plus les garder loin d'eux pendant des périodes aussi longues...La seule chose que cela change pour moi, c'est ce vide qui s'empare du chateau.

Je marche -ou plutôt j'erre- dans le parc, seule, regardant à droite et à gauche. Le ciel est d'un blanc brillant, qui annonce une nouvelle tempête de neige. Ce ne sera pas la première, cette année, à venir nous glacer la peau. La preuve, nous sommes seulement à la moitié du mois de Décembre, et déjà, le lac est complètement recouvert de glace. D'ici, je peux apercevoir les plus jeunes qui s'amusent à patiner, et ceux qui se battent à coup de boules de neige...Heureusement, il reste encore un peu d'insouciance, quelque part...

Je me tourne vers le chateau, mélancolique. Une buse le survole, nous faisant grâce de son cri à la fois effrayant et triste. Je soupire. Les toits des tours croulent sous la neige blanche. Si le soleil était de la partie, je pourrais voir chaque flocon étinceler sous ses rayons. Malheureusement, le soleil et la joie de vivre semblent aller de paire, et Poudlard a perdu les deux, en quelques mois.

_Clearly I remember - Je me rappelle clairement  
>From the windows they were watching - Depuis les fenêtres ils nous regardaient<br>While we froze down below - Pendant que nous gelions sur place en bas_

Les fenêtres aussi, sont gelées. Ce n'est pas étonnant: malgré tous les efforts des elfes de maison, ce vieux chateau n'a pas une isolation de grande qualité. Ce n'est pas si désagréable, lorsqu'on est blottit près du feu, une couette épaisse rabattu sur son visage...J'aperçois un petit visage, coiffés de cheveux très blonds, derrière une des vitres. Immédiatement, des images me reviennent en mémoire.

Cela fait maintenant six ans que j'arpente les couloirs de l'école en long et en large, j'ai donc une bonne quantité de souvenirs à soumettre. Comme la plupart des élèves, toutes mes premières fois -que les expériences soient bonnes ou mauvaises- ont eu lieu à Poudlard. Le moindre signe de la main, la moindre goutte de pluie, le moindre devoir un peu trop long qu'on me donne peut faire jaillir une floppée de mémoires en quelques secondes. Et la tristesse apparait à son tour.

Je le revois, quelques années plus tôt, à cette même fenêtre. C'est celle de la salle de Sorts et Enchantements, une des rares qui restent accessibles aux élèves, même en dehors des heures de cours. Lui aussi avait cette peau pâle, ces cheveux d'un blond candide et soyeux, cette moue curieuse sur son visage noble. J'étais en train de m'amuser, comme sont en train de le faire ces gamins, lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait. Nos regards se sont soutenus quelques instants, puis, avec un sourire hautain et désagréable auquel je suis maintenant habituée, il avait disparu.

C'est ainsi que cela avait commencé, je crois, et cela me fait encore soupirer. C'est bien cela qu'on appelle la nostalgie, je pense. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ces souvenirs sont bons ou mauvais, ni si j'aimerais changer le passé. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'à partir de ce moment, il était devenu ma drogue, et j'étais devenue la sienne. Le chat et la souris, voilà à quoi nous jouions...Et peut-être que nous y jourrons toujours, qui sait?

Non, certainement pas. Ce n'est pas à cela qu'il est destiné. Un autre aurait peut-être joué avec moi, _ad vitam aeternam_, mais pas lui. Il a des plans pour son avenir, des plans audacieux qui font briller ses grands yeux de métal, mais surtout des plans où je n'entre pas. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, mais si on le lui avait donné, il ne m'aurait pas choisie pour autant. Je ne suis pas assez grande, pas assez blonde, pas assez distinguée ni pure pour lui. Peut-être l'aurais-je été s'il n'avait pas été endoctriné par sa propre famille. Trop tard.

_When the future's architectured - Quand le futur est dessiné  
>By a carnival of idiots on show - Par un carnaval d'idiots célèbres<br>You'd better lie low - Tu ferais mieux de mentir_

Je suis une sang-pur, de la famille Harrys plus exactement. Mon nom ne vous dit rien? C'est tout à fait normal: mon sang a beau avoir la pureté de l'or, ma famille n'a jamais eu de grande richesse, et encore moins de noblesse. Ils acceptent leur sort et la vie de sang-pur sans en demander davantage, et je dois avouer que si je n'avais jamais rencontré Lucius, j'en penserais certainement la même chose. Le destin en a voulu autrement, et aujourd'hui, j'aimerais plus que tout au monde avoir une famille assez renommée pour être digne qu'il me choisisse comme promise.

On ne choisit pas sa famille, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Lucius non plus, d'ailleurs, n'a pas choisi la sienne. Si seulement il avait pu être un né de moldus! Je n'aurais pas été aussi regardante que lui sur son ascension, croyez-moi. Mais je comprends tout de même ses positions. Il a de grands projets, autant pour sa carrière professionnelle que pour celle qu'il envisage auprès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Avoir une épouse issue d'un rang médiocre ne faciliterait en rien son ascension, et je ne veux que le meilleur, pour lui. Apparemment, ce n'est pas moi.

_If you love me - Si tu m'aimes  
>Won't you let me know? - Pourquoi ne me le fais tu pas savoir<em>

Ce n'est pas une brise légère, mais bien une bise glaciale, qui me happait le visage. Je sentais mes cheveux froids battre mes joues et ma peau qui craquait tant le vent la séchait, pendant que ma cape claquait le sol et faisait voler des particules de neige fraiche. Je me perdais une fois de plus dans mes pensées de vieille dame lorsqu'une main toucha mon épaule. Je sursaute. C'est encore une réaction humaine étrange, car je sais déjà de qui il s'agit, avant même de me retourner.

Lucius. Il est exactement comme toujours. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi et bien battit, certainement par les années de Quidditch. J'aime ses muscles fins et délicats, à peine saillant sous son uniforme parfaitement repassé, et son ossature robuste, dont les contours épousent sa veste avec magie. J'aime sa machoire puissante, son nez tranchant et son menton plein d'autorité. J'aime aussi la pâle étendu de son front, sous ses quelques mèches platine, et ses pommettes hautes, aristocrates. J'aime encore plus ses lèvres, roses et charnues, et ses iris gris perle avec lesquels il me fixe.

"- Tu es au courant que tu congèles sur place?" Me demande-t-il, son air supérieur bien en place.

Et sa voix...Il est le seul que je connaisse à avoir une telle voix. C'est à croire que cela même -alors que c'est quelque chose de naturel et d'à prioris peu modifiable- a été spécialement conçu pour me faire courir à ma perte. Son éducation (très poussée au niveau de l'art de vivre), lui a fait acquérir des accents délicieux. Une façon si assurée de prononcer chaque mot, soit comme une invitation, soit comme un avertissement. Et son timbre doux, aussi feutré qu'il peut devenir sec.

"- Je ne congèle pas sur place, je me promène." Me défends-je, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

"- Je préfèrerais tout de même te savoir près du feu..." Rétorque-t-il.

C'est précisément ce genre de parole qui fait chavirer mon estomac et battre mon coeur. Il a toujours ces petites attentions à la fois matchos et adorables. Je me souviens encore de ces nuits de grippe, où je dormais dans son dortoir et qu'il me faisait apporter tout un tas de mets et de boissons chaudes par les elfes. Il est toujours aussi charmant, toujours bienveillant lorsqu'il est près de moi. Je sais, aux yeux des autres, cela peut paraître complètement incroyable!

En tout cas, j'ai souvent interpreté cela comme de l'amour. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en faire autant pour une autre. Et puis, dans ses yeux, il y a toujours cette étincelle étrange. J'espère que c'est pour moi, qu'elle brille. En tout cas, il doit voir mes iris flamboyer dès qu'il est dans les parages. La vérité, c'est que je ne cherche pas du tout à cacher mes sentiments pour lui. En tout cas pas lorsque nous sommes tous les deux.

"- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?" Le questionne-je, évitant ainsi de devoir retourner dans ma salle commune. Il hausse les épaules nonchalament, comme seul lui sait le faire.

"- Je vais bientôt entraîner mon équipe, alors je rôde à proximité du terrain..." Avoue-t-il avec un air mi-secret, mi-complice.

Depuis l'an passé -il a un an de plus que moi-, Lucius entraîne et mène l'équipe de notre maison, Serpentard, à la victoire. Tout est une question d'orgueil, et pas de sport, mais c'est un poste qui lui va comme un gant, et personne ne se plaint de lui. Personne n'oserait, je crois, pas avec le pouvoir de sa famille.

"- Ce ne te manquera pas, après Poudlard, de ne plus voler?" Demande-je. Il est vrai qu'à part les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels (et ce n'est pas la carrière qu'embrassera Lucius après ses aspics), peu de sorciers utilisent encore leurs balais pour se déplacer. Il y a les feux de cheminette, le transplanage...

"- Je pense que j'aurais encore de bonnes occasions pour voler..." Repond-il, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres tendres.

J'aimerais mieux ne pas savoir, mais je sais exactement ce dont il parle lorsqu'il a ce sourire. Vous-Savez-Qui. J'imagine que pour ses fidèles, la fuite est moins risquée en balais qu'en transplanage, car les transports sont épluchés jours et nuits par le service des aurors. Une nouvelle image de Lucius m'apparut. Il a l'air plus vieux, il est blessé, et file sur un balai, baguette à la main. Il m'arrive souvent d'imaginer malgré moi ce que sera sa vie dans quelques mois.

_Was a long and dark December - C'était un mois de Décembre long et sombre  
>When the banks became cathedrals - Quand les banques sont devenues des cathédrales<br>And the fog - Et le brouillard  
>Became God - Est devenu Dieu<em>

Je n'approuve pas du tout les opinions de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour moi, n'importe qui devrait pouvoir connaître le monde magique, même les purs moldus. Ne pas avoir de pouvoirs ne les empêche pas d'être parfois des individus sympathiques ou intéressants...Et pour moi, un meurtre reste un meurtre, et aucune idéologie sordide ne peut l'excuser. Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne dirais jamais tout haut de pareils mots, cela ferait trop de mal à Lucius.

La vérité, c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui est apparu pile au bon moment. Les sang-pur, au fil des générations, se marient plus facilement avec des nés de moldus, et perdent leur panache. Les grands noms, le respect, les soirées mondaines...Tout cela s'était pratiquement perdu avant l'arrivée de ce mage noir. Les sang-mêlé et les enfants de moldus prenaient de plus en plus de masse et de pouvoir dans le monde magique, et les sang-pur en ont eu peur.

Entre eux, ils ont commencé à parler d'un _ménage_ à faire, il y a très longtemps de cela. Mais la plupart des nobles ne sont pas des plus courageux, et ils ont souvent la parole plus aisée que le geste. Pendant des années, et peut-être même des décennies dont je n'ai pas été témoin, cette rumeur a couru, qu'un _sauveur_ aller arriver. Personne n'y croyait, car chacun savait que son voisin n'oserait pas se lever contre la foule de sang-mêlé. Leurs idées n'était que flou et incertitude.

Lorsque Vous-Savez qui est arrivé, il a su donner les meilleurs arguments pour défendre sa cause. C'était une époque où les nobles sang-pur voulaient plus que tout préserver leurs fortunes, et c'est en promesses qu'il les a bernés. J'imagine que c'est le don de la plupart des dictateurs...Je parle de cela comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre temps, mais cela date à peine d'un ou deux ans, en réalité. Mais les choses ont tellement changées, depuis, que cela me parait dater d'une autre vie.

Enfin, vous savez maintenant comment cette vague idée de rebellion, ce brouillard d'espoir, s'est mué en un véritable Dieu vivant lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a fait son entrée dans le monde politique magique. Un Dieu irrespectueux de la vie, mégalomane et sans réelle conscience du bien et du mal. Un Dieu pour les sang-pur, un Diable pour les autres...

"- J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère allait former une sorte d'élite secrète, spécialement contre lui." Souffle-je, alors que nous nous mettons à marcher côte à côte.

"- Nous sommes au courant, oui..." Confirme-t-il. Je n'aime pas ce _nous_, qu'il utilise pour les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Même si je sais que son avenir est déjà tout tracé, j'aime me faire croire qu'il lui reste une chance de se retracter.

_Priests clutched onto bibles - Les prêtres embrayés dans leurs bibles  
>And went out to fit their rifles - Sortis pour répondre aux fusils<br>And the cross was held aloft - Et la croix fut levée_

Tout en marchant, je garde mes yeux fixés sur le sol blanc. Je sens son regard brûlant tout contre mon profil, et je dois lutter pour ne pas le lui rendre. J'aime tellement voir l'expression de ses prunelles aussi précieuses que l'argent, lorsqu'il me regarde. En y voyant mon reflet, je me trouve bien plus belle, et surtout plus importante. Sans en avoir l'intention, il me flatte à chacune de ses oeillades.

J'imagine que je dois faire exactement pareil pour lui, sans le savoir. Quoi qu'il est loin d'avoir besoin de mes regards pour se sentir important, Lucius. Sa prétention presque palpable me rebutait, au début. Aujourd'hui, je trouve que cela ajoute encore à son charme aristocrate. De toute façon, je n'arrive plus à lui trouver le moindre défaut. Peut-être pour d'autres, c'est un garçon négligeable, mais pour moi, il est l'être parfait. Ca n'en rend cette séparation que plus difficile.

"- Tu penses que Dumbledore est du côté du ministère?" Demande-je. Je considère Dumbledore comme un grand sorcier, mais il n'a plus tout à fait vingt ans, et je n'aimerais pas le voir périr pour une cause aussi idiote. Lucius haussa les épaules.

"- _Il_ dit que Dumbledore est un amoureux des moldus, et qu'il défendra toujours leurs causes. Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais été un homme du ministère, et il ne le sera jamais. S'il fait quelque chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce sera de son propre chef." Explique-t-il.

Je regarde encore une fois son visage froid. Si un mot devait définir Lucius, ce serait celui-ci: froid. Il apparait comme un bloc de glace à quiconque croise ses grands yeux gris. Sa paleur physique, sa rigidité morale, ses si rares sourires...Tout cela contribue à cette image d'iceberg. Ce que les autres ignorent, c'est qu'un cinquième seulement de l'iceberg est visible, en surface. Sous l'eau, il cache ses parties sombres, mais aussi les plus douces...Une simple question de fierté, je pense.

"- Est-ce qu'une date a été fixée?" Questionne-je.

Il serre les poings. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler aussi concrètement avec moi, mais je n'en fais pas cas. On s'est toujours tout dit, même ce qui n'est pas facilement avouable. C'est vrai, je n'ai qu'un secret pour Lucius. En général, je n'arrive pas à lui mentir, ses prunelles me forcent implicitement à lui avouer la moindre de mes cachotteries. Le seul mensonge que je lui ai dit remonte à quelques mois, pendant ma cinquième année.

C'était ma première fois, et il le savait. J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis ma deuxième année, et enfin, notre relation devenait concrète. Instable et secrète, mais la chair était là. Nous étions seuls dans son dortoir. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais la tension était palpable, et nous nous mourions un de l'autre. Il m'avait promis qu'il serait doux, et il l'a été. En soit, ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable d'une vie, mais dans les bras de Lucius, la pire torture aurait pris un air de contes de fée. Je me souviens de son plus tendre baiser, après, et de ses lèvres qui piccoraient ma gorge avec langueur. Son visage qui remonta vers le mien, nos regards embués, lorsqu'il m'a demandé _Tu es amoureuse de moi?. _

Cela aurait été le moment rêvé pour tout lui avouer. Peut-être que lui aussi, se serait dévoilé...Mais entre nous, cela ne se passait pas comme cela. C'était de l'_underground_, comme on dit. Tout était sous-entendu, rien dit haute voix. Je voulais lui crier oui, pleurer que je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort de toute ma vie, et le supplier de rester avec moi. Mais j'avais crû déceler un peu d'ironie, dans sa voix, alors j'avais simplement répondu _Non_. Pourtant, j'ai pris soin de lui envoyer mon regard le plus _Oui _possible...

"- Dumbledore a l'oeil partout, alors il veut que j'attende la fin de l'année. L'école se termine le 31 juin, alors je pense que ce sera ce soir-là, ou bien le 1er juillet..." Soupire-t-il.

"- Six mois..." Mumure-je, réalisant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait en homme libre. Il hoche la tête, mais ne répond rien.

_Bury me in honor - Enterres moi dans l'honneur  
>When i'm dead and hit the ground - Quand je serais mort et tombé au sol<br>A love back home unfolds - L'amour qui reviendra sera déployé_

Je ne sais pas s'il réalise dans quoi il s'embarque. Lucius est un garçon vif et intelligent, mais sa soif de pouvoir et de notoriété l'aveugle. Après tout, il ne sera jamais que le servant de ce Lord Maudit, même s'il devient son bras droit. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il n'offre pas seulement ses services, ni un marquage sur son avant-bras, mais sa vie. Il ne sortira jamais de ce cercle vicieux. S'il s'enfuit, on le pourchassera et le tuera. S'il se bat, il mourra de la baguette d'un auror. S'il survit, il mourira vieux, fatigué, et toujours esclave de son maître.

S'il meurt, est-ce que j'irais assister à ses obsèques? C'est une de ces questions stupides qui me viennent à l'esprit, comme si un amant s'engageait dans l'armée. Est-ce qu'il meriterait ma présence près de sa tombe? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de me tenir debout, le jour où il quittera ce monde. Je me vois déjà toute de noir vêtue, un mouchoir à la main, les yeux rivés sur mon ancienne rivale: Narcissa Black. Elle sera certainement devenue Malefoy, d'ici là. Elle sera triste mais belle, parée de la plus belle toilette de deuil. Elle aura profité de lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle, alors que je serais restée tapie dans l'ombre pendant des années.

Ils ne s'aiment pas, mais ils sont nés l'un pour l'autre. Leurs familles ont signé les accords de mariage alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore été accouchés. Il ne l'aime pas, mais il s'en contentera. Il apprendra à la protéger comme un mari doit protéger sa femme. Il la fera s'installer dans le plus luxueux manoir, il la délestera de ses tâches ménagères en engageant des elfes, il lui fera de beaux héritiers. Peut-être même qu'avec le temps, il en tombera amoureux, et m'oubliera. Elle ne l'aime pas non plus, mais la richesse et le prestige lui feront vite oublier ces détails. Elle aussi, elle oubliera le reste.

Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas penser à cela. M'imaginer ces futures années de vie, ces futurs semaines, même, où nous serons séparés. C'est intenable. Je n'ai même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour que les images aparaissent d'elles-mêmes. Je le vois qui lui retire le tulle blanc, devant le pasteur. Je vois leur baiser factice, mais tellement tactile. Je voix et revois leur nuit de noce. Elle sera timide jusqu'à ce qu'il la traite comme il m'a traité, et elle cèdera devant tant de douceur et de respect. Je ne peux pas supporter de l'imaginer en train de la toucher, de caresser ses longs cheveux bouclés, se plonger dans ses iris lagon et encore moins bercer l'enfant qu'elle aura porté pour lui.

Si cela doit arriver un jour, pitié, que je meurs avant. Que je ne sois pas témoin de ma propre agonie, que je ne me sente pas mourir à petit feu chaque fois que je les verrais ensemble. Je me tuerais si personne n'ose le faire. Ils n'auront qu'à m'enterrer dans l'honneur et la sobriété. Je ne ferais pas de grandes cérémonies, et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils y soient invités. Peut-être que le jour où il apprendra mon décès, il réalisera son erreur. Peut-être même qu'il clamera cet amour haut et fort, et que dans ma miséricorde de défunte, je le pardonnerais.

_I don't wanna be a soldier - Je ne veux pas être un soldat  
>With the captain of some sinking ship - Avec le capitaine d'un navire en perdition<br>With snow, far below - La neige blanche, loin_

Il s'arrête une seconde. Je le sais car je n'entends plus ses pas faire craquer la neige près des miens. Je m'échappe de ce cauchemard éveillé et me retourne vers lui, car j'ai déjà pris deux pas d'avance. Il m'observe, et vue son air concerné, cela dure depuis plusieurs minutes. Aura-t-il deviné mes pensées? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas: je suis plus lisible qu'un livre ouvert, pour Lucius Malefoy. Il me fixe avec intérêt, les sourcils froncés, tandis que je reviens vers lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et un vague espoir me traverse. Je le fais taire.

"- Est-ce que..." Commence-t-il. Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point ce genre d'hésitation fait s'emballer mon coeur? "Est-ce que tu comptes te battre du côté de Dumbledore?" Me demande-t-il finalement.

La pression, comme l'espoir, retombe comme un soufflet. Pourquoi me fait-il cela? Je ne sais pas s'il en est inconscient, ou s'il fait exprès de me torturer, mais je n'en peux plus. Chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses paroles me laisse croire qu'il va se livrer à moi. Nous ne serons peut-être jamais vraiment ensemble, mais l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il regrette notre situation serait tellement apaisant. Je ne me sentirais plus seule à souffrir.

"- Non." Réponds-je en secouant la tête, alors que nous repartons. "Mais je ne battrais pas pour Tu-Sais-Qui non plus, Lucius." Il soupire longuement.

"- Tu as tort. Si tu nous rejoignais, et si tu gagnais la reconnaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toutes les portes te seraient ouvertes. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point..." Ajoute-il plus pour lui-même.

Il me fixe encore une fois de cette façon étrange. J'ai la forte impression qu'il dit ça pour nous. Et je sais qu'il n'a pas tort. Si j'adhérais aux principes de Vous-Savez-Qui et que j'arrivais à me glisser dans ses petits papiers, il ne verrait aucun mal à une union entre Lucius et moi. Bien au contraire, car nos enfants seraient purs et respecteraient forcément nos idéaux. Cette pensée me traverse une seconde, mais je la chasse au plus vite.

"- C'est ton point de vue. Je ne veux pas me battre, que ce soit pour ou contre lui. Je ne veux pas donner ma vie de cette façon, et j'aimerais que personne n'ait à le faire." Rétorque-je.

Il ne trouve rien à me répondre. A mon avis, il sait exactement ce qu'il pourrait me dire à ce moment, mais il ne souhaite pas avoir une dispute avec moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus, surtout avec ce que je dois lui annoncer. Si nous devons nous éloigner définitivement, autant que ce soit sur un bon souvenir. Nous n'en avons pas encore de mauvais. Nous marchons encore ainsi pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans ma partie préférée du domaine.

_I took my love down to violet hill - J'ai amené mon amour sur la colline violette  
>There we sat in snow - Et là nous nous sommes assis dans la neige<br>All that time she was silent still - Tout ce temps, la colline a été silencieuse_

"- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ici une seconde?" Propose-t-il, m'adressant son sourire le plus charmeur. Je soupire et acquiesce.

Il me connait vraiment par coeur, et n'oublie jamais aucun détail me concernant. J'adore cet endroit, car c'est de loin le plus calme et le moins fréquenté de tout Poudlard. C'est une sorte de toute petite colline, qui ressemble davantage à un talus, d'ailleurs. Pendant la belle saison, elle est tapie de minuscule fleurs violettes. J'ai passé des Dimanche presque complets allongée sur les plates-bandes, des pétales plein les cheveux, à humer le parfum printanier avec délice. En hiver bien sûr, elle est aussi enneigée que le reste des terres, mais elle reste ma colline violette.

"- Pas de jolies fleurs, aujourd'hui, hein?" Ma taquine-t-il en ricanant. Je rougie, me trouvant stupide d'être aussi fleur bleue.

Il dénoue ma cape. Je pourrais très bien le faire seule, mais il prend les devants. J'aime le regarder à l'oeuvre. Ses yeux fixés sur les attaches d'argent, il est plus concentré que s'il passait un examen. Il a toujours cet air sérieux et méticuleux quand il me déshabille. Ses mains jouent avec habilité, et je sens le tissus quitter mon dos. Il le garde dans ses mains pendant qu'il retire sa propre cape, plus grande.

J'avoue que je n'avais pas très bien compris le but des opérations, mais que je me suis laissée charmer par le savoir-faire. Lorsque je l'ai vu étaler sa cape par terre, j'ai compris qu'il voulait qu'on s'asseoit. Alors on s'asseoit. Le tissus épais ne laisse pas traverser l'humidité de la poudreuse, ce qui rend notre installation assez confortable. Il nous a ensuite recouvert de mon vêtement, et mes tremblements cessent rapidement.

Le vent cesse alors, et avec lui, tous les autres bruits. C'est un des autres avantages de ma colline violette. D'ici, on ne voit ni n'entend personne, et on est complètement inexistant aux yeux des autres. On ne voit même pas le lac, seulement la lisière de la foret qui débute à quelques mètres de là. Un oiseau, ou un son étrange en provenance du bois, mais rien d'humain, et c'est le plus agréable.

"- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, aujourd'hui..." Constate-t-il. En me tournant vers lui, je vois qu'il est toujours en train de m'observer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a, mais je n'ai plus ni le temps ni l'énergie à consacrer à ce problème.

"- Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, je crois..." Mens-je. Je me mords les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à repousser l'inévitable? Est-ce que je crois vraiment que quelques secondes d'attente vont changer la donne, qu'il va finalement renoncer à tous ses rêves pour moi? Je suis vraiment trop sotte...

Lucius et moi, nous sommes comme deux aimants. Nous n'aimons pas seulement être ensemble, nous sommes faits pour cela. Nous n'en avons pas le choix. Seulement, c'est comme si une sorte de Dieu vicieux s'amusait à mettre les aimants dans le bon sens, puis à l'inverse. Un jour on s'attire, le lendemain on se repousse. Mais même lorsque je ne supporte pas de lui parler, j'ai besoin qu'il soit près de moi.

"- Lucius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Avoue-je enfin. Il tourne d'un quart vers moi et appuie sa main derrière moi. J'essaie de ne pas y donner de l'importance, mais l'image de sa main si proche de mes reins m'obsède.

"- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas grand chose à raconter?" Se moque-t-il. Pourtant, il pince les lèvres, légèrement plus tendu.

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de lui dire la vérité. Je suis d'une nature plutôt lâche, et je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de lui annoncer cela en face à face. J'avais songé à un hibou, mais il m'aurait poursuivie dans tout Poudlard pour me parler. Je pensais que ne rien dire serait une bonne idée, mais j'ai imaginé un air déçu sur son visage d'ange italien, et je n'ai pas pû assumer d'en être la cause. Alors je me lance, tant bien que mal, dans la fosse aux lions.

"- Je vais quitter Poudlard. Ce week-end. Mes parents ont peur d'une attaque à l'aveuglette, à l'école. Alors je rentre chez moi. Et je ne reviendrais pas." Lance-je d'une traite.

"- Tu crois vraiment que tu risquerais quoi que ce soit si nous attaquions?" Pure rhétorique. Bien sûr que non, il prendrait ses dispositions pour que je sois à l'abris, mais cela ne change absolument rien.

"- Que veux-tu que je leur dise? Que Tu-Sais-Qui ne me touchera pas parce que je suis intime avec un des siens?" Il me fusille du regard. "Je respecte les choix de mes parents autant que tu respectes ceux des tiens, comprends-moi."

J'ai vu sa machoire se contracter à la mention de son mentor. Il sait que j'ai raison, et il sait également que c'est Narcissa que je vise lorsque j'attaque les choix de ses parents. Il ne peut pas me contrarier. Les sang-pur, quelque soit leur rang dans la société, vivent dans un profond respect de la hierarchie familiale. Mes parents ont toujours été là pour moi, et je ne vois aucune raison de les déshonnorer en jouant les rebelles.

Son regard s'est perdu au loin, vers la foret. Il est pensif. Peut-être cherche-t-il un moyen de me persuader de rester? Non, cela m'étonnerait, mais dans tous les cas, ce serait inutile. Je regarde ses mèches folles se soulever doucement, lorsque la neige se remet à tomber. Rapidement, les flocons de coton blanc se multiplient sur la cape noire qui nous sert de couverture, et dans mes cheveux.

Il se retourne vers moi, et m'observe d'un air mélancolique. Sa main passe dans ma chevelure pour en retirer quelques cristaux de neige, et me fait fermer les paupières de plaisir. Le plus anodin de nos contacts m'apporte un apaisement et un plaisir frôlant l'absurde. Mais ce serait mentir de dire que je m'en lasse facilement. Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent, je distingue un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

"- Tu te rappelles de la première fois où on s'est embrassé?" Me demande-t-il soudain. Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort, plus vite. Je hoche simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot avec ma gorge nouée. "Tu étais quoi, en troisième année, c'est ça?" J'acquiesce encore.

Ce premier baiser est vraiment mémorable. Presque un an après notre rencontre, Lucius et moi étions devenus de bons amis. Des amis étranges, en éternelle compétitions, mais des amis tout de même. Nous nous retrouvions tard le soir, dans notre salle commune, et nous vantions chacun nos mérites dans tel ou tel domaine pendant des heures. Ce soir-là il se vanter de donner les meilleurs baisers du chateau. Il s'était copieusement moqué de moi lorsque je lui avait avoué que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Il m'avait charitablement proposé de m'initier, et je l'avais bien sur envoyé balader.

Je me souviens d'être partie comme une folle vers mes dortoirs, mais qu'il m'avait rattrapée à temps, comme dans les films. Alors il m'avait dit de cette voix de séducteur -si si, à quatorze ans déjà- qu'il en avait lui aussi très envie. J'avais haussé les épaules, car je n'osais ni lui dire oui, ni refuser. Et là, il s'était penché vers moi et m'avait donné mon premier baiser. Cela avait été absolument parfait, jusqu'à ce que tous les autres suivent.

"- En fait, j'ai toujours été très fier d'être ton premier baiser. Autant que d'être ton premier amant, je crois..." Pense-t-il à haute voix. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir offensée.

"- Je ne suis pas un trophée, tu ne peux pas être fier de moi, comme si je t'appartenais." Rale-je. Il se contente de sourire.

"- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu te souviendras toujours de moi, alors que tu oublieras peut-être les autres..." Explique-t-il, touchant.

Son épaule bascule vers moi, et lentement, il m'incite à m'allonger sur le dos. D'une main, il prend mon visage en coupe, pendant que l'autre prend appuis dans la neige. Nos yeux se rencontrent et se comprennent une seconde, mais rapidement, ce sont nos lèvres qui se touchent. Il ne ferme jamais les yeux lorsqu'on s'embrasse. Il dit qu'il veut voir mon visage, quitte à ce que je sois trouble. Personnellement, je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas baisser sa garde!

Notre baiser s'intensifie un peu: mes lèvres -qui bougeaient à l'unisson avec les siennes- s'entrouvrent maintenant, le laisser glisser sa langue entre elles. Tout devient alors beaucoup plus sensuel...Il réapprend à connaitre ma bouche, alors que je revisite la sienne. Entre elles, nos langues dansent et se caressent avec langueur, tantôt paresse ou passion. Sa main aussi lâche mon visage. Il effleure mon cou, ma clavicule, le creux de ma poitrine, et passe sous mon chemisier pour caresser mon ventre. Lorsque je me laisse soupirer d'aise, elle descend encore et glisse sur le rectangle de peau qu'il peut atteindre, entre mes bas et mes sous-vêtements, sous ma jupe.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, je suis un peu hors d'haleine, puis je guette à droite et à gauche. Personne ne sait que Lucius et moi sommes ensemble, à l'occasion, et je ne préfère pas qu'une telle rumeur éclate deux jours à peine avant mon départ définitif du chateau. Je sens encore le souffle de Lucius sur mes lèvres, car nos visages ne sont écartés que de quelques centimètres. J'aurais pu m'empêcher de parler, mais la question me brûlait les lèvres, et je voulais en avoir le coeur net.

"- Tu es amoureux de moi?" Demands-je, sans sourire mais avec un air gêné qui ne me ressemble pas. Il met un certain temps à réflechir sa réponse, et finit par souffler, sans plus de cérémonie.

"- Non." Sans méchanceté aucune, sans aucune émotion, d'ailleurs. Il est vrai que ses yeux m'appellent, qu'ils me hurlent même un SOS, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai posé la question, il y a répondu, c'était notre dernière chance.

_So if you love me - Donc si tu m'aime  
>Why d'you let me go? - Pourquoi me laisse-tu partir ?<em>

Il sourit, je souris aussi. Lentement, je me relève, et me saisis de la cape qui nous recouvre. Je la passe autour de mes épaules et la noue rapidement, à nouveau prise par le froid. La neige rentre sous mon uniforme mais ne me dérange pas: je vais bientôt pouvoir prendre une douche bouillante. Il me regarde me relever, appuyé sur son avant bras, couché sur le fanc droit. Je m'agenouille et embrasse brièvement son front. Il n'est peut-être pas amoureux de moi, mais ça n'enlève rien à l'amour que je lui porte.

"- Bon entraînements, Lucius." Dis-je en me retournant vers le chateau. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que déjà il me rappelle. Mon coeur se remet à battre la chamade, ranimer par cette maudite lueur d'espoir.

"- Margaret?" Appelle-t-il. "Tu passeras me voir avant de partir?" Demande-t-il. J'acquiesce et me retourne à nouveau.

Avant mon départ, pour la énième fois, je visiterais le dortoir de Lucius. Il sera drôle et agréable, ses gestes seront tendres et ses baisers langoureux. Il sera aussi parfait que toujours, égal à lui-même. Je ne lui dirais pas que je l'aime, et il ne me dira pas qu'il m'aime. Au matin, je partirais, et tenterais de me construire une vie au dehors. Lui, il continuera la sienne. Qui sait ce que nous seront, dans vingt ans?

_So if you love me  
>Why d'you let me go?<em>


End file.
